Owari no Seraph (Kise Ryouta's side)
by Minami4847
Summary: Virus mematikan menyerang umat manusia, beberapa ingatan mulai kembali berputar pada seorang anak bersurai kuning, bagaimana perjuangan dan cinta kasih hanya sebuah permainan. Kebebasanlah yang mereka inginkan.


Owari no Seraph (Kise Ryouta's side)

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Owari no Seraph © Kagami Takaya & Yamamoto Yamato

Warning : AU! Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi, BL

Pair : AkaKi

Genre : Angst, Romance, Family

Rating : T

* * *

Itu adalah kota mati dengan pembatas dinding besar. Pada sisi yang lainnya kota itu dihuni oleh makhluk yang dulu sama seperti dirinya, makhluk kotor yang hanyalah menjadi bahan konsumsi baginya saat ini.

Kise Ryouta yang setelah peristiwa beberapa tahun lalu telah sukses mengubah eksistensinya—secara paksa. Pemuda pirang yang dulu selalu tersenyum cerah kini telah kehilangan sinarnya. Matahari itu bahkan tidak pernah bersinar semenjak peristiwa empat tahun silam. Tidak ada kehangatan yang tersisa dari manik itu, hanya dingin dan gelap yang tersirat dari balik iris keemasannya.

" _Seicchi… pergilah… apapun yang terjadi… kau…harus hidup… dan keluar dari sini…"_

" _Ryouta…"_

" _Pergilah… Sei…cchi…"_

Otaknya berputar, melemparkan diri pada ingatan empat tahun silam, memberikan rekaman bagaimana pemuda dengan surai merah itu berlari meninggalkannya. Sebuah kesalahan membiarkan sang malaikat merah pergi dari sisinya. Dan sebuah penyesalan ketika dirinya tahu bahwa orang yang sangat dicintainya kini berada dibawah perintah makhluk kotor yang menjijikan.

" _Ehehehe aku Kise Ryouta, kau?"_

" _Akashi Seijuurou."_

Berlari lebih jauh kini ingatannya berputar pada pertemuan pertama dirinya dengan sang surai merah. Delapan tahun lalu, sekolah dasar yang menyenangkan.

 *****Flashback*****

"Anak-anak hari ini kita memiliki seorang teman baru, masuklah."

Helaian rambut pirang itu mulai bergerak antusias. Pengumuman akan "teman baru" benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. Manik emas milik si mungil pirang mulai memandangi pintu kelasnya dengan sangat tidak sabar, dia tidak tahu kenapa tapi ada perasaan kuat ketika seorang anak dengan surai merah memasuki kelasnya.

"Nah, sekarang bisa perkenalkan dirimu?"

"Akashi Seijuurou."

Si pirang sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya. Bagaimana cara anak merah itu mengamati lingkungan kelas mereka, Kise—sang anak pirang— benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskan kedua manik emasnya dari si "teman" baru. Manik itu memiliki warna yang berbeda, Kise pernah mendengar bahwa itu semua disebabkan oleh kelainan genetik tapi dirinya tidak dapat membantah kalau hal itu justru sangat cantik dan menarik.

Sangat menarik sampai dia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya barang sedetik 'pun. Bahkan ketika manik dwi warna itu beralih menatapnya dari "ritual pengamatan kelas" Kise tetap tidak melepaskan pandangannya.

Emas bertemu merah dan emas, saat itulah ada rasa panas menjalari wajah si pirang. Kise tidak mengerti tapi yang dia rasakan saat ini adalah perasaan senang, layaknya melihat jutaan kembang api dilangit musim panas. Dan letusanya semakin bertambah ketika diumumkan bahwa anak itu mendapatkan tempat duduk disampingnya.

Ada satu hal yang disesali oleh Kise, kebodohannya benar-benar tidak tertolong, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak bisa mengingat nama dari calon teman barunya. Kise memang memiliki fokus yang bagus, sayangnya dia hanya bisa fokus pada satu hal dan pada saat itu juga perhatiannya pada hal lain akan menghilang.

Saat itulah, saat anak dengan surai merah itu berjalan ke arahnya, menarik tempat duduk yang ada disampingnya, Kise memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Tentu saja dengan sebuah senyum cerah khas miliknya.

"Ehehehe aku Kise Ryouta, kau?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses mengundang sebuah kernyitan dalam pada wajah anak merah disampingnya, sepertinya anak itu tengah menilai seberapa bodoh si pirang yang bahkan tidak bisa mengingat apa yang baru saja didengarnya beberapa saat lalu.

"Akashi Seijuurou."

Hanya itu jawab yang didengar oleh si pirang setelah lima menit keheningan menghantui mereka. Tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik dibandingkan tidak ada jawaban. Dan hal itu sudah cukup membuat senyum khas terukir lebih lama pada wajah —yang terbilang— cantik milik Kise.

* * *

"Seicchi, ayo makan _bento_ bersama ssu!"

Kerutan tajam terukir pada wajah si merah, bagaimana cara Kise menyebut namanya itu 'cukup' aneh untuk didengar. Terutama akhiran –' _cchi'_ yang ditambahkan pada namanya. Si merah tidak kuasa untuk tidak membuka mulut dan mengulang nama panggilannya dengan tambahan nada penuh pertanyaan pada katanya.

"Seicchi?"

"Hu'um! Terlalu sulit jika harus memanggil Seicchi dengan namanya ssu!"

Sekali lagi jawaban dari Kise membuat kening lawan bicanya berkerut tajam, karena jelas bukan itu jawaban yang diinginkan oleh si rambut merah. Benar-benar bodoh. Mungkin itulah kesan pertama yang didapat oleh teman barunya, tapi hal itu bukan masalah bagi Kise.

Karena memang benar Seijuurou bukanlah nama yang mudah untuk dia ucapkan bagi Kise, dan hal lainnya, Kise juga tidak ingin memanggil temannya dengan nama keluarga mereka. Baginya itu hanya akan mempersulit mereka untuk 'akrab'.

"Ayo makan _bento_ bersama, Seicchi!"

Helaan nafas meloloskan diri dari si merah, sepertinya kali ini dia mendapat teman yang bodoh dan pemaksa. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak menyukainya, jelas sekali senyum kecil terukir pada anak merah, setidaknya itulah yang dilihat oleh Kise. Tanpa disadari senyum lebar kembali terkembang pada wajah si pirang. Hari ini Kise memiliki makan siang yang menyenangkan, dan berharap hal itu akan terus berlanjut setiap harinya.

* * *

Ujian kenaikan kelas akan berlangsung beberapa minggu lagi, itu artinya hampir satu tahun pelajaran Kise dan si rambut merah menjadi teman. Ada perasaan cemas yang menghantui si pirang ketika mendapati kemungkinan dia akan berada di kelas yang berbeda dengan teman terkasihnya nanti. Akankah di kelas empat nanti dia dan Akashi mendapatkan kelas yang sama? Atau mungkin berbeda.

Hanya hal itu yang menghantuinya, sampai salah satu dari mereka memberikan sebuah lelucon yang membuat seisi kelas tertawa keras. Bahkan Masako-sensei selaku wali kelas kelas itu juga ikut tertawa. Tapi selang beberapa detik kemudian, tawa itu tergantikan dengan keheningan, yang disusul oleh teriakan keras.

Teriakan panik mulai terdengar disetiap sudut sekolah dasar Yosen, entah apa penyebabnya para guru dan semua staff sekolah mulai berjatuhan dan tidak sadarkan diri. Hal itu benar-benar membuat semua murid berteriak histeris, tidak terkecuali anak-anak kelas 3-3, tempat dimana Kise mulai bergetar ketakutan.

"Ma—Masako- _sensei_ …"

Maniknya membola lebar, apa yang ditangkap oleh iris emasnya benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan nafas untuk beberapa saat. Baru beberapa detik lalu mereka tertawa bersama, baru saja beberapa menit lalu salah satu dari mereka melemparkan lelucun yang memberi gelak tawa pada seisi kelas. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, sensei kesayangan kelas itu tiba-tiba terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri. Tidak lama setelahnya terdengar jeritan keras dari kelas lain.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang beranjak dari tempatnya. Seluruh siswa yang ada di kelas itu masih membatu dan mencoba mencari tahu apa yang tengah terjadi. Mereka dipaksa menganalisis apa yang situasi kelas dan juga sekolah mereka, apakah sedang ada pesta kejutan dalam rangka persiapan ujian kelas beberapa hari lagi? Mungkinkah itu?

"Masako- _sensei_ … dia mati."

Dua kata terakhir dari seorang anak bersurai merah sukses menghempaskan anak-anak itu pada kenyataan. Sulit dipercaya, bagaimana mungkin orang yang baru saja tertawa bisa tiba-tiba terjatuh dan mati. Apakah hal ini juga terjadi pada kelas lainnya? Apakah penyebab teriakan yang masih terdengar sampai sekarang adalah hal yang sama?

Kini anak-anak itu mulai terisak, bahkan beberapa teriakan mulai mengisi kelas tersebut. Kise sendiri hanya bisa berjalan pelan dan memastikan apakah yang dikatakan Akashi itu benar. Dan itu benar. Kise tidak meneteskan air mata, tidak ada isakan, tidak ada teriakkan. Hanya diam, tanpa dia sadari sepasang manik beda warna tengah mengawasi ekspresi wajahnya.

[Hallo~ para manusia! Mulai saat ini kalian berada dibawah lindungan kami.]

Kise melipat kedua kaki dan memeluknya seraya menyembunyikan kepalanya di sana, anak berumur delapan tahun itu kembali mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. setelah kalimat pertama bernada riang dari pengeras suara terdengar, saat beberapa orang dengan jubah hitam mulai bermunculan.

* * *

[Sebuah virus mematikan kini telah menyebar diantara kalian semua, para manusia. Sepertiga dari kalian semua telah binasa. Akan tetapi, Virus ini tidak akan berpengaruh pada kalian yang berusia dibawah tiga belas tahun, berbahagialah kalian~ Jadi mulai saat ini, kami, pasukan utama bangsawan ketiga, Momoi Satsuki, mulai saat ini akan melindungi kalian semua~]

Tepat setelah keterangan yang didengarnya selesai, orang-orang dengan jubah hitam membawa mereka pada beberapa truk yang telah terparkir di halaman depan sekolah. Saat itu Kise dapat melihat para guru yang tergeletak, dan yang lebih memprihatinkan adalah keadaan di luar sekolahnya.

Kecelakaan dimana-mana, percikan-percikan api keluar dari beberapa sumber listrik, dan ada banyak orang yang terbunuh di sana, apakah mereka terbunuh karena virus yang baru saja diumumkan, atau karena menjadi korban kecelakaan, Kise tidak tahu.

Dan ada satu hal yang dikhawatirkannya saat itu, jika pengumuman itu benar, maka tidak ada alasan bagi Kise untuk bisa bersikap tenang saat ini. Karena kekhawatirannya itulah, Kise memberanikan diri menarik jubah dari orang yang tengah menggiring mereka. Apa yang dilakukan Kise sukses membuat orang itu menghentikan langkahnya dan mengalihkan tatapan pada si pirang.

"O— _Ojii_ -san, apakah—apakah ke—keluargaku baik-baik saja ssu?"

Dan saat itu, sadar atau tidak pertanyaannya itu sukses menarik perhatian beberapa anak yang lain, tidak terkecuali Akashi. Manik beda warna itu mulai memusatkan fokusnya pada sosok Kise yang tengah memamerkan ekspresi ingin tahunya. Sebagai jawaban tendanganlah yang didapatkan oleh si pirang, sontak hal itu membuat Akashi berlari dan menghampirinya

"OI!"

"Seicchi hentikan ssu!"

Kise tahu teman merahnya itu akan mengamuk atas apa yang terjadi padanya, mereka tidak memiliki waktu untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya. Bahkan jika mereka memiliki waktu, Kise tahu bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menang melawan orang dewasa. Karena itu dia hanya menarik lengan Akashi dan meyakinkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

* * *

"Oi, Ryouta."

Si pirang mengangkat kepalanya, panggilan dari teman merahnya itu sukses membuat pikirannya teralihkan. Memiringkan kepala, anak pirang itu seakan bertanya 'ada apa?' pada anak lainnya.

"Kau, baik-baik saja?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Kise sukses membolakan matanya. Walau mereka selama ini duduk bersebelahan, pertanyaan Akashi itu sedikit membuatnya terkejut, mengingat bagaimana sikap Akashi pada sekitarnya. Jadi pertanyaan akan kondisinya, itu adalah salah satu hal langka yang pernah ditanyakan oleh Akashi.

"Aku baik-baik saja ssu… lagipula… ini salahku…"

Kise dapat melihat bagaimana Akashi mengerutkan keningnya, mungkin bingung karena jawaban yang dia berikan. Tersenyum secerah mungkin, si pirang kecil itu tidak ingin memberikan kekhawatiran pada teman tercintanya.

"Salahku, karena bertanya sesuatu yang bahkan jawabannya sudah ada didepan mata ssu…"

Sekuat apapun Kise mempertahankan senyumnya, hal itu sama sekali tidak berguna ketika dia kembali teringat akan keluarga tersayangnya. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar dan tanpa bisa ditahan air mata mulai berjatuhan.

"O— _okacchan_..."

"Berhentilah melihat kebelakang, Ryouta. Orang yang mati tidak akan pernah bisa hidup kembali."

Kise mengangkat kepalanya, menemukan bagaimana dinginnya tatapan Akashi saat mengatakan semua itu, benar-benar menghancurkan bagian dirinya. Manik keemasan itu semakin menjatuhkan air matanya. Apakah Akashi tidak mengerti akan perasaan kehilangan dan rasa sakit?

"Bukankah yang terpenting untuk melihat ke depan dan menjalani hidupmu bersama orang yang kau sayangi?"

Kali ini wajah itu melembut, ada senyum tipis terukir dari si merah. Sementara Kise sendiri, dia benar-benar tidak mampu menahan air untuk tidak mengalir lebih banyak dari sebelumnya, bahkan kali ini isakan 'pun ikut serta meloloskan diri dari bibir tipisnya. Saat itulah, saat Kise benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan diri, sebuah pelukan hangat menyapa tubuh kecilnya.

"Tenanglah, Ryouta. Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan menjagamu."

Elusan lembut menghampiri surai pirangnya, itu menengangkan. Terlebih ketika pernyataan yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Akashi. Kise tidak tahu apakah Akashi serius atau hanya ingin menenangkannya, tapi untuk saat ini, pernyataan itu sudah cukup baginya, Akashi telah sukses menenangkannya.

* * *

Empat tahun berlalu semenjak tersebarnya virus mematikan itu, dan saat ini Kise telah genap berusia dua belas tahun. Satu fakta yang dirinya ketahui saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di tempat perlindungan bangsawan ketiga Momoi Satsuki itu adalah, para bangsawan yang selama ini menyembunyikan wajah dari publik ternyata adalah makhluk yang berbeda darinya dan anak-anak lain yang mendapatkan perlingdungan.

"Akashi Seijuurou."

"Kise Ryouta."

Setelah menyebutkan nama, mereka 'pun memasuki ruang pengambilan darah. Sebuah kewajiban bagi mereka semua untuk membayar keamanan yang mereka dapatkan selama ini. Dan itu cukup menjelaskan bahwa bangsawan yang selama ini mereka kenal adalah bangsa dari vampire, makhluk pemangsa yang entah sejak kapan telah menduduki pemerintahan.

"Seicchi kau baik-baik saja ssu?"

"Ouh."

Kedua anak itu saling menopang satu sama lain. Pengambilan darah itu memang cuma berlangsung lima menit. Tapi cukup membuat mereka kehilangan warna kehidupan pada wajah masing-masing. Kise menghentikan langkah ketika mereka berada di anak tangga pertama, sepertinya bertistirahat beberapa saat bukan pilihan yang buruk.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini."

Kini kening si pirang berkerut tajam ketika Akashi menyampaikan pendapatnya. Kise memang memiliki rencana untuk melarikan diri, tapi dia tidak—belum— bisa mengatakan semuanya pada Akashi ataupun dua orang teman sekelas mereka yang kini tinggal bersama, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Seicchi… kita tidak bisa per—"

"Kita tidak bisa hidup seperti ini Ryouta. Aku tidak terima dijadikan sapi perah para vampire sialan itu."

Kise 'sedikit' meringis ketika Akashi mengatakan dua kata favorite-nya 'vampire sialan' bukan karena tidak terbiasa, telinga si pirang itu sudah sangat terbiasa dengan setiap ucapan kasar yang ditujukan Akashi pada para vampire itu. Hanya saja sedikit menakutkan ketika Akashi mengucapkan semua itu ditempat umum seperti ini, apakah dia tidak takut akan kemungkinan didengar oleh para vampire?

"Seicchi…"

"Aku tidak mau hidup seperti ini Ryouta, terlebih dengan makanan sampah yang mereka berikan."

"Mo—mou Seicchi… tidak selamanya hidup disini adalah hal buruk… selama kau bisa mengambil hati mereka, kau bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan ssu…"

Berniat menenangkan perkataannya justru menyulut amarah dari si merah. Dan pada detik selanjutnya cengkraman keras pada lehernyalah yang Kise dapatkan.

"Aku bukan penjilat sepertimu, Ryouta."

Manik dwi warna itu menatapnya tajam, tatapan dingin yang penuh akan kebencian. Hatinya sakit, seperti ditusuk ribuan bahkan jutaan pedang, tapi Kise tahu, saat ini, dia tidak boleh meneteskan air mata. Walau pada kenyataannya beberapa butiran bening mulai menampakkan diri pada kelopaknya.

" _Ara-ara_ , apa yang malaikat kesayanganku lakukan disini?"

Satu suara khas menyapa, pada saat bersamaan si pirang dan si merah membulatkan mata. Menjatuhkan fokus pada asal suara, kedua anak berusia dua belas tahun itu dapat menemukan, vampire dengan setelan putih berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Bangsawan, _ka_?"

Gumam Akashi, Cengkraman yang diberikan si merah pada si pirang kini diturunkan sedangkan kedua iris dwi warna milik Akashi kini terang memberikan tatapan tidak suka pada vampire bangsawan itu.

"Imayoshi-sama!"

Sementara si mereah menatap tidak suka, Kise justru menyapa riang sang bangsawan berkacamata dihadapannya saat ini. Bahkan sifatnya justru terlihat seperti anak anjing ketika bangsawan itu mendekati dan mengelus rambutnya. Tatapan tidak suka semakin terlihat pada Akashi.

"Nee, katakan Ryouchan, apa hari kau akan mampir hm?"

"U'um! Dengan senang hati Imayoshi-sama!"

Bukan tolak, persetujuanlah yang dia berikan. Wajah itu kini tersenyum dengan sangat cerah. Senyum yang sangat manis dan menggiurkan bagi bangsawan dihadapannya.—

"OI!"

—Sementara itu, Akashi yang mendengar bahwa Kise akan memberikan darahnya—lagi— refleks membuka mulu. Dan membuat perhatian sang bangsawan teralihkan padanya.

"Ara? Kau teman Ryouchan, bukan? Apa kau juga akan ikut bersama Ryouchan nanti?"

"Jangan bermimpi, Vam—"

" _Maa_ , _maa_ , Imayoshi-sama, Seicchi sedikit pemalu, karena itu… mungkin lain kali.. ahahaha."

Kise memeluk Akashi secepat mungkin, mulut anak itu harus segera ditutup sebelum dia mengatakan hal buruk lainnya. Itulah yang tengah berada di benak si pirang. Dia tidak ingin Akashi mendapatkan sebuah masalah karena berkata kasar pada seorang bangsawan. Terlalu berbahaya.

"Kalau begitu, sampai nanti, Ryouchan~"

Helaan nafas lega meloloskan diri dari si pirang ketika sang bangsawan meninggalkan mereka. Dan pada detik selanjutnya melotot adalah apa yang dilakukan olehnya.

" _Mou_ Seicchi! Kau harus hentikan berkata kasar seperti itu ssu! Tadi itu hampir saja!"

"Kau serius, Ryouta?"

"Eh?"

Alih-alih pernyataan setuju atau anggukan, Kise justru mendapat sebuah pertanyaan dan tatapan tajam. Sekali lagi si pirang menghela nafas, namun kali ini yang lolos adalah helaan nafas berat. Kise menunduk untuk beberapa saat, sebelum menunjukkan senyum cerah terbaiknya.

"Aku serius ssu, karena dengan begitu, aku bisa mendapatkan yang kuinginkan."

Jawabnya, Kise tahu jawaban ini pasti akan melukai sahabat terkasihnya, tapi tinggal sedikit lagi, tinggal sedikit lagi rencananya sempurna. Kise tidak ingin mengacaukan rencananya kali ini.

"Hentikan itu."

"Eh?"

"Berhenti memberikan darahmu pada mereka. Jika kau melakukannya maka kau akan—"

" _Daijoubu_ Seicchi, aku akan baik-baik saja ssu. Lagipula aku 'kan tidak memiliki anemia atau sesuatu yang akan membuatku pingsan karena kekurangan darah ssu."

Manik itu menutup sementara senyum penuh kebahagian terukir pada wajahnya. Untuk saat ini dia tidak ingin membuat sahabat merahnya merasa khawatir ataupun cemas.

"Jangan salah paham, Ryouta. Aku tidak mengkhawatrikanmu atau apa, aku mengasihanimu. Kau…"

Kise tidak mendengar lanjutan kata dari Akashi, bahkan setelah anak itu meninggalkannya. Tapi Kise tahu, kalimat yang akan dikatakan olehnya adalah kalimat tajam dan merendahkan. Itu terlihat jelas dari bagaimana kedua manik beda warna itu menatapnya sebelum memilih untuk berbalik, dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Tatapan merendahkan yang membuatnya meringis dan—

" _Are_?"

—menjatuhkan air mata. Si pirang itu cukup terkejut akan tetesan air matanya sendiri. Sementara itu, jauh di sana, ada rasa sakit yang menghantuinya, sakit yang mengiris.

* * *

"U—ugh—"

Kembali Kise meneteskan air mata ketika sakit menjalari tubuhnya. Bagaimanna taring dingin itu merobek permukaan kulitnya, dan bagaimana darahnya ditarik paksa dari peredaran. Bahakan saat ini Kise dapat mendengar bagaimana darahnya mengalir menuju tenggorokan sang bangsawan.

"Hm~ kau terlihat pucat, Ryouchan. Bagaimana jika menikmati segelas jus tomat sebelum pulang?"

Bangsawan itu tersenyum penuh arti ketika memberikan penawarannya. Dan untuk Kise dia hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum selembut mungkin.

"Aku lelah ssu…"

Gumam si pirang seraya memegangi lehernya, luka itu memang menutup tapi rasa nyeri masih terasa kuat di sana. Kise tidak ingin membuang waktu, saat ini dia berada di ruang kerja milik bangsawan itu. Entah sengaja atau tidak, tapi sebuah keuntungan bagi Kise ketika sang bangsawan membawanya ke ruangan ini, dengan begitu dia tidak perlu menyusup dan menjelajah lebih lama dibandingkan rencana awalnya.

Si pirang itu menatap awas pada satu-satunya pintu yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Sementara kakinya mulai melangkah pelan pada meja kerja milik sang bangsawan. Tangan kecilnya membuka pelan seluruh laci-laci yang ada di sana. Dan ketika sampai pada laci terbawah Kise menemukan sebuah pistol yang tanpa piker panjang segera dia masukkan ke dalam pakaian miliknya. Semoga tidak akan memberikan kecurigaan.

Beralih pada sebuah rak buku, kini Kise harus menmukan denah dari kota ini. Kise pernah melihatnya, ketika Imayoshi sang bangsawan ketujuh melipat kecil sebuah denah kota dan memasukkannya pada sebuah buku, minggu lalu. Dan Kise yakin, disinilah dia menyimpan buku itu, buku dengan sampul cokelat khas. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil dan memeriksa setiap buku bersampul cokelat. Dan ketika dia menarik buku kelimanya, satu lipatan kertas terjatuh. Kise memeriksa kertas itu setelah merapikan kembali buku-buku tersebut.

Senyumnya merekah, dia menemukannya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Kise segera memasukkan denah pada kantong celananya. Saat ini dia hanya harus berpura-pura, dan meninggalkan kediaman sang bangsawan tanpa membuat kecurigaan sedikitpun.

"Ah~ _gomen_ _nee_ , Ryouchan. Koki kami membuat kesalahan, jadi aku harus mendisiplinkannya terlebih dahulu."

"Hu'um, _daijoubu_ , Imayoshi-sama!"

" _Jaa_ , ini jus tomatmu, Ryouchan."

Kise menerima jus yang disodorkan ke arahnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia menghabiskan semuanya dalam sekali teguk, dia akan kabur mala mini, dia dan teman-teman berharganya. Mereka akan keluar dari tempat. Mereka akan hidup bebas. Memikirkan semua itu membuat Kise menjadi tidak sabar untuk pulang dan menyampaikan rencananya.

" _Ara_ , Ryouchan? Kau terlihat bersemangat, apa ada sesuatu dirumah?"

"Ah— hu'um! Aku ingin menikmati makan malam bersama yang lain."

Tanpa ragu, Kise menjawab pertanyaan itu setenang mungkin. Dia tidak ingin membuat kesalahan dan membawa kecurigaan padanya. Rencananya akan berhasil. Hal itu pasti.

"Hee~ jadi begitu. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa nanti. Malaikat tersayangku~"

"U'um, sampai jumpa lagi, Imayoshi-sama!"

Setelah selesai memberikan salam perpisahan, Kise segera beranjak keluar dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju rumah kecilnya. Perasaan bahagia akan keberhasilan membuatnya lengah dan kehilangan sesuatu hal yang penting. Kewaspadaan, karena saat itu, tepat saat dirinya berbalik, sebuah senyum seringai penuh arti mengembang dari wajah sang bangsawan ketujuh.

* * *

Tapi sepertinya, semangat untuk menyampaikan rencana penuh dengan kerberhasilannya lenyap tanpa bersisa ketika dirinya berada tepat di depan pintu rumah mereka. Ada satu hal yang menahan dan memadamkan semangatnya, sebuah tatapan tajam yang akan dia dapatkanlah yang membuatnya ragu.

"Bagaimana cara mengatakannya ssu…"

Takut. Si pirang itu takut, bahkan gemetar tak bisa terhindarkan ketika tangan kecilnya meraih knop pintu rumah mereka. Otaknya terus memutar kemungkinan yang akan dia dapatkan, dan ketika tangannya mumutar knop tersebut satu kemungkinan kuatlah yang dia dapatkan, mungkin semuanya sudah jatuh tertidur saat ini. Dan itu akan lebih baik untuknya.

"Kau lama, Ryouta."

"Eh?"

Lampu kecil diatas meja makan menyala menerangi sekitarnya, dan di sanalah seorang anak dengan surai merah duduk memandangnya. Dengan sebuah tatapan lembut. Kise 'pun berjalan mendekat.

"Sei…cchi…"

"Supmu… terima kasih."

Kini Kise dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, ucapan terima kasih dari sahabat tercinta membuatnya memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajah dan menatap langsung pada kedua manik dihadapannya. Dan yang menyapanya saat itu adalah raut terkejut dari si merah.

"Sei—Seicchi…?"

Kise terkejut saat tangan milik Akashi terulur dan membawanya pada sebuah pelukan hangat, matanya mengerjap ketika mendengar sebuah kalimat lembut yang terbisik pada salah satu telinga miliknya.

"Maaf… aku… tidak bisa melindungimu… maaf…"

"U'um, kau salah ssu. Selama ini, bahkan tanpai Seicchi sadari… Seicchi sudah melindungiku… melindungiku dengan seluruh perasaannya ssu."

Balas Kise, dia menyukainya, dia menyukai saat Akashi mengatakan semua hal dengan kelembutan, dia menyukai saat Akashi memberikan elusan lembut pada surai pirangnya, dia menyukai setiap kehangatan yang diberikan oleh sahabat merahnya itu. Dan bagi Kise semua itu adalah perlindungan untuknya. Sebuah perasaan nyaman yang diberikan oleh Akashi adalah sebuah perlindungan untuknya. Perlindungan yang sangat berarti

"Ryo membuatkan sup yang sangat lezat."

"Eh? Kupikir Rikocchi yang membuatnya ssu."

Dan gelak tawalah yang terdengar dari mereka setelah kalimat balasan yang diberikan oleh Kise.

"Seicchi, _tadaima_ ssu."

"Hm, _okaeri_ , Ryouta."

" _Nee_ , Seicchi, ayo makan bersama ssu."

* * *

"Jadi, apa yang dia lakukan sampai membuatmu sepucat ini?"

Kise menghentikan kegiatannya, tangannya terhenti saat sendok sup itu hampir memasuki mulutnya. Akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar juga, pantas saja Akashi menunjukkan raut terkejut ketika melihat wajahnya beberapa saat lalu.

" _Etto_ … um… I—Imayoshi-sama hanya menggigitku ssu… _de_ — _demo saa_ — yang terpenting adalah ini ssu!"

Menghindari pertanyaan seputar vampire lebih jauh, Kise kini memilih untuk merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kertas yang terlipat rapi dari sana.

"Bukalah ssu."

Ucapnya seraya menyodorkan kertas tersebut pada Akashi. Manik emas itu memperhatikan ketika Akashi membuka lipatan kertasnya dan membolakan kedua matanya ketika mendapati apa isi dari kertas tersebut.

"Ryouta… ini…"

"Denah kota ini ssu! Kau memerlukannya untuk melarikan diri bukan?"

Dengan penuh senyum kebanggaan, Kise menjawab Akashi yang tengah sibuk membelalakkan matanya. Dan cengiran kembali menyapa wajah si pirang ketika dirinya mendapat tatapan penuh tanya dari si merah.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari kediaman Imayoshi-sama ssu! Memang butuh waktu untuk mendapatkannya, dan aku juga harus mendapatkan kepercayaannya untuk bisa masuk keruang kerjanya ssu…"

Akashi menatapnya tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin Kise yang selama ini dikenalnya sebagai orang bodoh bisa mendapatkan denah ini.

"Seicchi pasti tidak mempercayainya, tapi aku sudah merencanakan semua ini sejak lama ssu! Jadi, Seicchi harus menarik kata-katanya bahwa aku ini adalah seorang penjilat!"

"Maafkan aku atas semua perkataan kasarku, Ryouta."

Tepat setelah Akashi menyampaikan permintaan maafnya, semburat merah menghiasi wajah si pirang, terlebih ketika sabahat merahnya memberikan sebuah senyum penuh arti. Refleks Kise menundukkan wajah, sementara tangannya kembali meronngoh saku celana.

"U—um.. da—dan lagi.. Seicchi juga memerlukan ini untuk kabur ssu…"

Ucapnya yang kemudian memberikan sebuah senjata api yang baru saja dia dapatkan dari kediaman sang bangsawan.

"Ji—jika Seicchi.. dia pasti bisa menggunakannya ssu!"

Lanjut Kise, yang kini tengah mencoba mengangkat wajahnya demi melihat bagaimana raut si merah. Dan saat dirinya melihat sebuah senyum yang jauh lebih lembut dari sebelumnya, rasa panas yang lebih kembali menjalari wajah si pirang. Terlebih ketika tangan itu terulur demi mengelus helaian pirangnya dengan penuh kehangatan.

"Ryouta benar-benar bekerja keras untuk ini semua."

" _Are_? Ryouta-kun, kau sudah pulang, eh?"

Satu suara menginterupsi kedua makhluk merah dan kuning yang tengah dilanda keheningan dalam beberapa menit terakhir. Dan senyum cerah 'pun kembali terukir pada wajah si pirang, ketika mendapati sapaan dari gadis dengan surai kecokelatan.

"Ah,Rikocchi, _tadaima_ ssu!"

"Ah, _okaeri_ , Ryouta-kun."

" _Naa_ , Riko sebaiknya kau segera bangunkan Ryo, ada beberapa hal yang harus kita lakukan."

* * *

"Su— _sumimasen_ … Se—Seijuurou-kun… a—apa kau ya—yakin, ki—kita bisa pergi?"

" _Mou_! Ryo-kun, kau sudah mengatakan itu dari lima menit yang lalu, bisakah kau lebih tenang sedikit?"

"Ta—tapi Ri—Riko-chan… ki—kita akan mati ji—jika ketahuan…"

"Kalau begitu, berusahalah untuk tidak ketahuan ssu."

"Ta—tapi—"

"Bisakah kalian diam?"

Kise hanya bisa meringis pelan ketika Akashi mulai memberikan suara penuh perintahnya, entah kenapa dia jadi merasa sedikit bersalah pada salah satu sahabat kesayangannya. Karena itu saat mereka sibuk bersembunyi, Kise mencoba menjelaskan dengan pelan pada anak bersurai kecokelatan itu.

"Ano nee, Ryocchi. Kau bisa kembali jika takut ssu, _demo_ kau akan menyesalinya. Karena di luar sana, kita akan hidup bebas seperti dulu ssu."

"Be—bebas…? A—apa kita tidak perlu memberikan darah kita lagi, Ryouta-kun?"

"Hu'um! Kita akan hidup seperti dulu lagi ssu!"

Dengan penuh keyakinan Kise memberikan senyum cerahnya, dia yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dengan denah dan senjata yang mereka miliki, terlebih dengan kepemimpinan Akashi, dia yakin akan berhasil. Rencana untuk melarikan diri sudah tidak memiliki celah kegagalan, sekecil apapun itu.

Dan ketika jalan keluar tepat berada di depan mata, kaki-kaki kecil itu mempercepat langkah mereka. Saat itulah sebuah suara membuat mereka membeku pada saat bersamaan.

" _Ara_ ~ apa yang dilakukan para malaikat kesayanganku disini?"

DEG!

Jantungnya seakan berhenti, Kise tahu, dia sangat mengenal suara yang berada tepat dibelakang mereka. Dan dialah orang pertama yang memberanikan diri untuk memutar kelapa, demi melihat sosok dengan setelan putih berkacamata tersebut.

"Ke—na—pa…?"

"Kau tahu, Ryouchan, aku sedikit bosan~ dan kurasa bermain-main dengan keluarga kecilmu itu bukanlah ide buruk."

"Ha—h—?"

Manik madu itu membulat penuh, apa yang baru saja dia dengar? Bermain? Jadi semua ini adalah rencana yang sengaja dibuat, oleh vampire bangsawan yang kini berada dihadapannya? Kise tidak mempercayai semua itu. Tapi seringai penuh kemenangan dari sang bangsawan sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa 'iya' adalah jawaban yang didapatkannya.

"Ryouta sadarlah!"

Teriakan dari Akashi menyadarkannya, dan saat dirinya menoleh, saat itulah dia melihat Akashi yang mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah sang bangsawan. Tidak ada rasa takut pada wajah si merah, bahkan dia tidak gemetar sedikutpun.

"Bawa Riko dan Ryo keluar dari sini, aku akan menahannnya."

Dan tanpa diperintah dua kali, Kise segera berlari dan menarik lengan kedua sahabatnya yang lain. Dia percaya pada Akashi, dan mereka akan keluar dari sini, mereka semua. Suara tembakan mulai terdengar, Kise tidak berani menoleh kebelakang, tapi teriakan Akashi sukses menghentikan langkah si pirang, beriringan dengan terlepasnya genggaman Kise pada Riko.

"A—ah—"

Manik kuning itu terbelalak lebar atas apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Riko yang baru saja berada dalam genggamannya, kini telah beralih pada tangan sang bangsawan, tubuh mungil Riko kini terkulai lemah dan jatuh begitu saja ketika sang bangsawan melepasnya. Kise dapat melihat jelas, seringai itu semakin melebar, kala air mata mulai berjatuhan pada wajahnya.

"Ah~ sebenarnya aku ingin bermain lebih lama… tapi sayang sekali, sebaiknya kita akhiri permainan ini."

Tepat setelah itu, sang bangsawan mulai berlari ke arahnya, Akashi kembali berteriak dan berlari secepat mugkin. Tapi, sebelum Akashi berhasil mencapai si pirang, darah telah menyebar kembali.

"Ryo—Ryocchi…"

Manik kuning itu kembali melebar, terlebih ketika dirinya melihat tangan sang bangsawan menembus tepat pada jantung sahabatnnya yang lain. Dan entah bagaimana, Kise dapat merasakan sakit yang sangat pada jantungnya sendiri.

"To—to—long… ke—luar—lah… u—un—tuk—ku…"

"Ah~ sayang sekali, aku salah sasaran, Ryouchan~"

Kise tidak dapat menolong dirinya, dia berlari kearah sang bangsawan setelah tangannya berhasil meraih pistol yang ada pada Akashi. Bersiap menarik pelatuk pistolnya, kini kise mengarahkan senjata api tersebut tepat pada kepala sang bangsawan. Namun sayang sebelum dirinya sempat membakkan peluru yang ada di dalam sana, Kise dapat melihat dengan jelas, bagian tangannya yang terpotong dan melayang. Belum sempat dia menjerit kesakitan, kini dirasanya sapaan dingin mengcengkram leher jenjangnya.

"Sayang sekali, Ryouchan. Darahmu memang sangat manis, tapi, kurasa ini harus diakhiri."

Darah terus mengalir dari tangannya yang terpotong dan cengkraman itu semakin kuat, Kise mulai sulit bernafas. Pada detik berikutnya, suara tembakan kembali terdengar. Cengkraman itu terlepas, si pirang menolehkan kepalanya dengan kekuatan yang tersisa. Disana, anak merah kebanggaannya berdiri dengan sebuah pistol yang berhasil di tembakkan pada kepala sang bangsawan.

"Seicchi… aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya ssu…"

Kise tersenyum penuh kebanggaan pada sahabat merah kesayangannya, dia senang Akashi berhasil membunuh sang bangsawan. Bahkan kini air mata penuh rasa sakitnya telah terganti oleh rasa haru dan kebanggan.

"Ryouta! Bertahanlah! Kita akan segera keluar dari sini!"

Kise kembali meringis ketika kembali dirasanya sakit yang ketara menyapa, terlebih pada luka yang baru saja didapatnya. Akashi mencoba menggendong dan membawanya pergi. Tapi Kise tahu itu percuma, dan dia memang sudah tidak dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi. Terlebih ketika telinganya menangkap langkah —yang mungkin— penjaga yang kian mendekat.

"Seicchi… hentikan ssu…"

Ucapnya, dengan tangannya yang tersisa kini Kise mencoba melepaskan cengraman Akashi pada tubuhnya. Akashi haris pergi sendirian, itulah yang coba Kise katakan.

"Apa? Kita akan keluar dari sini bersama, Ryouta, bertahanlah."

"Sei—"

"Apa yang terjadi disana?!"

Suara teriakan itu membuat keduanya terlonjak kaget, dan dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa, Kise melepaskan dirinya dari Akashi.

"PERGI SEICCHI!"

"AKU TIDAK AKA—"

"KUBILANG PERGI!"

Kise berteriak, dia memaki sabahat tercintanya. Tapi wajahnya jelas memperlihatkan permohonan yang sangat. Air mata kembali mengalir jauh lebih banyak dari sebelumnya, dan sebuah senyum lembut kembali terukir pada wajahnya.

"Seicchi… pergilah… apapun yang terjadi… kau…harus hidup… dan keluar dari sini…"

Dia memohon, dengan sebuah senyum ketulusan Kise memohon, dengan rautnya saat ini anak yang lain hanya bisa menggigit bibir dan menahan gemetar.

"Ryouta…"

Kise mendengarnya, dia dapat mendengar nada putus asa dari penyebutan namanya itu. Kise tahu dia kembali menyakiti orang yang paling dia cintai, tapi satu hal, hanya satu hal yang dia inginkan saat ini. Keselamatan. Keselamatan bagi orang tercintanya.

"Pergilah… Sei…cchi…"

Dia kembali meminta, dan kali ini dia berhasil. Dia berhasil membuat Akashi berbalik dan berlari meninggalkannya. Senyum lega terukir pada wajah manisnya, dengan begini, setidaknya satu dari mereka akan terbebas. Ini lebih baik.

* * *

Kise tidak dapat mendengar semuanya dengan jelas, dia tidak tahu keributan apa yang yang terjadi saat ini. Kise yakin saat ini otaknya mulai berhenti bekerja, bahkan tubuhnya sudah mati rasa sejak, entahlah dia tidak tahu sejak kapan tubuhnya telah mati rasa.

"Oi, manusia. Kau ingin hidup?"

Dikesadarannya yang kini hanya tersisa seperempat, Kise dapat mendengar sebuah pertanyaan, dari suara yang pernah didengarnya beberapa tahun lalu. Manik emasnya bergerak lemah dan menemukan sosok gadis dengan surai merah muda panjang berdiri diatasnya. Kise mencoba membuka mulutnya dan memberikan jawaban dengan suara seraknya.

"Ti…dak…"

"Ah, begitu? Tapi, di sini aku yang memutuskan."

Sepasang gumpalan dingin menyapa bibirnya, dan tidak lama setelahnya Kise dapat merasakan cairan asin melewati tenggorokannya. Saat itu, dia hanya bisa menjerit tertahan.

 *****End of Flashback*****

" _Mulai saat ini kau akan terus hidup, bukan sebagai manusia, melainkan sebagai vampire."_

Si pirang itu tidak dapat melupakan kata pertama yang didengar oleh telinganya tepat setelah eksistensinya dirubah. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat itu, tapi yang pasti untuk saat ini, anak itu hanya memiliki satu tujuan.

Kini usianya telah genap enam belas tahu, empat tahun berlalu setelah semua hal buruk menimpanya dan ketiga sehabatnya yang lain. Dua mati dan satu pergi entah dimana, yang dia tahu pasti, sahabat merah tercintanya kini tengah berada dibawah kendali para manusia kotor dan menjijikan.

Maniknya masih menatap datar pada reruntuhan kota di depannya. Kota mati yang sering menjadi tempatnya menyendiri, dia tidak tahu, ada sebuah kemiripan antara dirinya dan kota tersebut. Si pirang itu tidak mau terlalu jauh memikirkan kemiripannya dan kota tersebut. Kini maniknya bergulir kebawah, seandainya dia adalah manusia, apakah dia akan mati jika jatuh dari sana?

Tanpa berpikir lebih lama, si pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya ke depan dan membiarkan dirinya terjatuh, tubuhnya berputar dan membiarkan diri menatap ke langit. Langitnya kini menjauh, semakin menjauh dari jangkauannya. Jika dia adalah seekor burung, apakah dia sedang terbang saat ini? Dia tidak tahu apakah dirinya terbang ataupun terjatuh, berhenti memikirkan itu semua, kedua kelopaknya mulai menutup dan tepat beberapa detik selanjutnya, punggungnya segera membentur permukaan tanah.

Benturan itu terdengar begitu keras, maniknya kembali membuka. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak dia menjatuhkan diri, satu kesimpulan selalu didapatkannya ketika mencapai dasar. Kesimpulan bahwa dirinya kini menjadi salah satu makhluk yang sangat dibenci oleh sahabat merah tercintanya.

Maniknya kembali terpejam, memutar semua kejadian, melemparkan diri pada masa lalu, membuat luka kembali terbuka yang sayangnya tidak pernah memberikan rasa sakit. Dan ketika manik emas itu kembali membuka, hal yang pertama menyapa adalah tatapan tidak percaya dari si merah kesayangannya.

"Ryou…ta…"

"Yo, Seicchi."

 *****Owari no Seraph (Kise Ryouta's side) ― End*****


End file.
